


Show me the way to the next whisky bar

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Old one shot I found on my phone. Rated for mentions of erections ;)





	Show me the way to the next whisky bar

"I wish..." Sarah burped. "I... wish..."  
A sluggish grin spread across her face. "I wish... the Goblin King would... take me right now..." Sarah took another swig of her bottle. "Every night." Another swig. "Twice a night, in fact..!" She laughed boisterously, her heels kicking in the air.

"Goodness, twice a night?" Sarah screamed, her bottle crashing against the floor. "Sarah Williams, aren't you a greedy one..?"

"You..." Sarah hiccuped, quickly sitting up. Jareth cocked his head, his smile impish. "You..."

"Yes?" Jareth waited; she was far too inebriated for his liking - but that didn't mean he couldn't have Some fun... "Sarah, my queen..." Sarah backed away as he advanced on her. "I've waited so long... waited for you to call on me again..." his lips struggled against the smirk pulling at them.

"W-What..?!" Sarah was turning redder by the second.

"Let's not waste another moment, darling." His arms were around her waist - any second now she'd punch his lights out or slap him.

Jareth wasn't quite sure why he wanted that sort of reaction; something to look into later...

"You... and me..?" Jareth nodded. Sarah felt her ears begin to burn. Jareth, the cute king of the goblins, was telling her he wanted her.

Sarah's alcohol fuelled brain reckoned you didn't get a chance like this every day, and grabbed the man's shoulders.

Before Jareth could say 'just kidding' her mouth was upon his, tongue slipping boldly in. Her lips and tongue were slow and clumsy, but equally enthusiastic. Jareth let slip a moan as he imagined that same mouth around his cock.

Begrudgingly he pulled away. "Sarah... you're very drunk right now." Sarah whined, trying to steal another kiss. A sudden idea came to him. "Are you hungry, precious..?"

"Hungry for your dick." She grabbed his waistband, and Jareth squawked, edging away.

"N-No, love, I meant actual food..." Sarah pouted, glaring from under her thick eyebrows. "Something... greasy and fattening maybe..?"

Even goblin kings binged on junk food after one too many glasses of wine...

Sarah's eyes lit up then. "Like... burgers..?"

Jareth had no idea what that meant, so he nodded.

Jareth held Sarah up as they walked around the corner from her apartment to, as Sarah put it, the best damn burger joint in town.

The Goblin King understood when he saw her bite into the thing. Some kind of bready meat concoction, with decorative but useless vegetables. Jareth's mind likened it to a pasty, but such things didn't seem to exist outside of England, he'd noticed.

"Nice..?" He watched as Sarah wiped the sauce from her chin.

Even covered in ketchup, a vision...

"Amazing..." Sarah was hanging off his arm as they made the slow but short walk back to her place. "Just wait til I get you home, mister..." Her face was calculating.

Jareth felt his traitorous cock throb despite his reservations. And quickly thought of Hoggle.

"Oh..?" He laughed nervously, thinking of all the ways one could be sobered up. Fast.

Coffee right? That's what mortals drank to regain their senses, wasn't it..?

Jareth then steered them to a nearby café; Sarah completely unaware as she continued to scoff her quarter pounder with extra cheese.

Sarah pouted from across the ridiculously small table, one hand grasping her coffee cup as the other clutched half a burger.

"When are we gonna fuck?" She asked rather loudly, causing a few other people to turn around and stare. Jareth made a choking noise, trying to block out the looks he was receiving.

"L-Later, precious... I just wanted to treat you first. I don't want to take advantage—"

"I do..." Sarah finished off her food, sucking her fingers clean with little decorum. Her alcohol addled brain then decided that it was a good idea to give Jareth a show of what she had planned for later.

She sucked two fingers then all the way down to the knuckle. Her eyebrows waggled suggestively, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh, look, and here's the cake..!" Jareth whined, averting his eyes as a waitress then placed down a slice of every cake in the store.

If he could just get her to eat more, maybe that would soak up the alcohol...

Sarah wasn't one to say no to free food, and verily stuffed her face. Jareth watched, his cock still fighting him. Even with burger grease around her face, and cake crumbs on her lips, Sarah was worryingly fuckable.

"Damn you, temptress..." He whispered to himself.

"Huh..?" Sarah burped.

"I said, I'll just tip the waitress..!" He jumped up, holding a menu against his nethers as he stalked quickly over to the cash register.

He handed the woman a few buttons, an enchantment upon them fooling her into thinking he'd overpaid by quite a generous amount.

"How are you feeling..?" Jareth watched Sarah cautiously as they walked back to her place. He could see it fastly approaching, with no other distractions in sight.

His heart leapt when Sarah turned away, vomiting hard.

"Oh, love..." Jareth held back her thick curtain of hair, one hand rubbing her back. He felt bad for her, of course, but it was for the best.

If the only way he could ever have her was when she was this inebriated, then he wouldn't have her at all.

"Let's get you home, precious..."

 

* * *

 

Sarah awoke, making a slurring sort of sound as she did. She blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus. After a moment or so, she felt the pounding headache accompanied by the intense hatred of sunlight when one was hungover.

Sarah ducked under her covers, groaning. That had been the weirdest dream...

"Sarah..?" There was a soft knock at her bedroom door, and the muffled voice behind it almost sounded like—

"Jareth..?" Sarah whispered.

No. It couldn't be. There was no way...

"How are you feeling..?" The Goblin King asked, and Sarah could hear the doorknob turning. She blushed hard, resurfacing from under her duvet.

She suddenly remembered everything. Kissing him. Coming onto him... She'd been so shameless..!

Sarah then decided to play dumb.

"Bad." Sarah's throat still burned from the vomit. "I can't remember anything..."

Jareth's eyes widened a touch. "You drank a fair amount. And called on me." He then paused; no reason to embarrass the poor girl after everything. "I'm afraid I bought you far too many cakes in an attempt to sober you up." He looked shyly at the floor. "I understand if you want me to leave, but I had to stay—" Jareth gulped. "Just to make sure you didn't take a bad turn in the night."

"Oh." Sarah watched him fidget, looking everywhere but her. "Thanks," She then smirked to herself before adding, "Jareth..."

The Goblin King looked up, and Sarah could see the soft blush painting his cheeks.

"Look, I need a shower..." Sarah dragged herself finally out of bed, partly relieved to find herself in the same clothes as last night. "Could you—" Jareth's cheeks bloomed scarlet, the prospect of scrubbing her back causing far too many flutters, both above and below the waist. "—hang on for a bit? I'll take you out for breakfast or something. My treat..?"

"How could I possibly say no?" Jareth disguised his shaky breath with a laugh.


End file.
